En tus sueños
by Aix-chan
Summary: Mi primer Solangelo: Nico casi lo había olvidado, pero al fin y al cabo, Will Solace era un semidios, y eso implica que tendría pesadillas... Claro que el hijo de Hades lo entiende, pero no por ello va a aceptarlo.


**En tus sueños.**

Nico, al igual que las tres noches anteriores, se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo eso. Y, al igual que las tres noches anteriores, lo hizo de todos modos.

Había comenzado el primer día en el cual, debido a sus respuestas impulsivas, se había quedado internado en la enfermería. El día en sí había transcurrido de forma relativamente normal. Ni siquiera había estado recostado, se había dedicado a pasear de un lado a otro por la enfermería, ayudando a Will Solace, dentro de lo posible, a atender a los heridos. Nico acabó por entretenerse con media docena de romanos (a los cuales pidió sus más sinceras disculpas por derribarlos, aunque la situación lo justificaba) y pasó la tarde escuchando extrañas historias y consejos de batalla de parte de los jóvenes, que acabaron siendo más que simpáticos.

La cosa se había puesto, por decirlo de alguna forma, rara, al caer el sol. Nico tenía una habitación lista para dormir, pues obviamente no podría pasar tres noches de pie, y se encaminó a ella. Lo que esperaba era encontrar una cama hecha y quizás algún que otro mueble atiborrado de medicinas y vendas, pero se topó con algo más peculiar. Will Solace, el desagradablemente alegre hijo de Apolo que lo había convencido de quedarse allí recluido los próximos días, estaba dormido en la que se suponía era la cama para Nico. El hijo de Hades suspiró y se dirigió, con el ceño fruncido, a despertar y echar a patadas al rubio, más sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, no pudo hacerlo.

Will se retorcía y murmuraba con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, claramente experimentando un sueño de lo más alegre. De alguna forma, y aunque no fuese a admitirlo ni por todas las camisas negras del mundo, eso le provocó un profundo malestar a Nico. Se suponía que, como de costumbre, Will debía ser alegre y despreocupado, como si el mundo estuviese completamente en paz con él y lograra armonizar a la perfección con todo a su alrededor. Pero ¿eso? esa mueca de dolor y temor no era para nada coincidente con la visión que el rey de los fantasmas tenía del líder de la cabaña de Apolo. Claro, Nico casi había olvidado que Will era un semidios y, por lo tanto, tendría pesadillas recurrentes.

Pero aquella situación le parecía tan antinatural que le dolía sólo verla. Jamás se imaginó, por duro que sonara, que el ojiazul fuese capaz de sufrir así. Bien, no es que pensara que el muchacho no tenía sentimientos o que no le importaba nada, pero verlo sin su sonrisa, o sin el brillo de sus ojos, o sin esa aura de alegría que irradiaba naturalmente le parecía, simple y llanamente, mal. Estiró su mano para despertarlo y sacarlo del sueño que lo tenía así, pero se detuvo ¿qué iba a decirle?, además, no sería una situación demasiado agradable para ninguno de los dos. Uno de ellos, fuese quien fuese, tendría que dar explicaciones sobre una cosa u otra. Y en definitiva, despertar de una pesadilla y ver al hijo del dios de los muertos no podía ser agradable ¿cierto?

Tomó la almohada y se tiró al piso, utilizándola para cubrir su cabeza y no oír los balbuceos del chico junto a él. Cuando finalmente se durmió, tenía claro un objetivo:ir a los sueños de Will Solace. Y así lo hizo. Una y otra vez, y cuando finalmente cumplió su plazo en la enfermería sin que el hijo de Apolo dijera nada del asunto ni cambiara su actitud en absoluto, adjudicándolo probablemente a simples sueños, continuó haciéndolo.

Era la cuarta noche consecutiva, y Nico se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo eso. Pero lo hizo de todos modos. Viajó, evitando con todas sus fuerzas la cabaña de Hipnos, intentando con toda su voluntad no voltear a ver ninguna de las imágenes que su mente insistía en mostrarle siempre, buscando los sueños de Will Solace como si su vida dependiese única y exclusivamente de ello. Llegó. El escenario y los hechos variaban siempre, y ya se había encontrado con varios de los temores del hijo de Apolo, pero la realidad siempre era la misma: encontraba al ojiazul presa del pánico y el miedo. Nadie adivinaría jamás que el rubio, con su deslumbrante sonrisa y actitud alegre, tenía pesadillas tan terribles cada noche.

Esta vez, Will soñaba que era atacado por un monstruo mientras su compañero, que no era nadie en específico, estaba inconsciente y herido. El rubio intentaba desesperadamente curar a su acompañante, mientras el monstruo se aproximaba poco a poco, con claras intenciones de cenar semidios griego con papas. Solace miraba al monstruo y luego al chico inconsciente, sabiéndose incapaz de luchar, pues él era un curandero excelente, tal vez el mejor, pero no un guerrero.

Nico materializó su espada Estigia a fuerza de voluntad (estaban en un sueño, al fin y al cabo), y arremetió contra el monstruo, convirtiéndolo en polvo con la misma facilidad con la que hubiese rebanado un tomate. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, y esperó a que el escenario cambiara: cada vez que vencía una dificultad en un sueño de Will, aparecía otra, como si las pesadillas se resistieran a dejar en paz al pobre chico. De modo que, si lo pensaba, acababa salvando al ojiazul cerca de diez veces por noche. Aunque al despertar las heridas que se causaba en sueños desaparecían, amanecía completamente exhausto, mientras que el rubio se veía siempre tan radiante que daban ganas de darle un puñetazo.

Sin embargo, aquella cuarta noche, algo cambió. No apareció frente a ningún monstruo, incendio, moribundo, ni ningún tipo de tragedia: se encontraba en un campo de trigo, y Will miraba alrededor encantado. Nico se atrevió a pensar que tal vez no tuviese que vencer más pesadillas esa noche, en especial cuando el rubio le sonrió alegre.

—Gracias, Chico Muerte.

—¿Conoces este lugar, Solace?—preguntó.

—Crecí cerca de aquí, éste era mi lugar favorito... es decir, antes de ser reconocido y eso—confirmó con una sonrisa despreocupada.

La espada de Nico desapareció como si se desintegrara, así que se permitió relajarse. Will se sentó a su lado, y por un momento, simplemente se quedaron en silencio mirando el trigo. Claro, los ojos del hijo de Hades insistían en mirar al rubio, cuyo cabello se veía más brillante, alegre y vivo en contraste con el apagado amarillo del pastizal. Pero la mirada del ojiazul parecía monótona, como si estuviese perdido en cualquier lugar menos allí.

—¿Eres tú?—preguntó Will.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Eres el...—titubeó—verdadero Nico di Angelo?

—No—mintió—. Esto es un sueño, Solace, me estás imaginando ¿Cómo podría Nico estar aquí?

Un ligero viento sopló, moviendo el cabello de ambos, sin que el hijo de Apolo lo mirara. Nico esperó, esperó a que Will preguntara por qué tenía que soñar siempre con él, o al menos que le cuestionara algo, lo que fuese. En cambio, el rubio sonrió.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Silencio de nuevo, sus ojos aún seguían incansablemente al otro.

—Así que creciste por aquí eh—dijo Nico finalmente—, das más bien la impresión de ser... de ciudad.

—¿Verdad?—Will le miró y sonrió—iba a escuelas en la ciudad, pero pasaba los fines de semana y vacaciones aquí con mi "tío" Apolo.

—¿Conocías a tu padre divino?—preguntó Nico sorprendido.

—De hecho, enano, él me crió.

Se quedó en silencio asimilando la información... entonces, de lunes a viernes, Will se quedaba en la ciudad, y los fines de semana y vacaciones, vivía con su padre. Eso no cuadraba del todo ¿Por qué Will no fue criado por su madre mortal? Además, dejar a un niño solo en una ciudad cinco días a la semana era tan absurdo como irresponsable... estilo Apolo, de hecho.

—Pero...¿Y tu madre?

—Era joven—Will se encogió de hombros—, sus padres nos rechazaron y ella decidió que arruiné su vida, así que mi padre fingió ser mi tío y se hizo cargo de mí. No estuvo mal.

—¿No estuvo...?—Nico parpadeó—¿A qué edad llegaste? ¿Vi-vives en el campamento?—Will simplemente se rió, tan melodiosamente como siempre.

—¡Por supuesto que vivo aquí! ¿Crees que dejaría que Apolo me cuidara toda la vida? me trajo aquí a los once y no me he ido desde entonces.

Eso resultaba difícil de aceptar. Will Solace había sido criado por un dios. Probablemente su vida había sido de todo menos normal. El azabache casi pudo ver con toda claridad al estúpido dios del sol regalándole un equipo de arquería en su cumpleaños a un niño de cuatro años. O, quizás, Apolo había sufrido un ataque de sentido común y se había dedicado únicamente a enseñarle enfermería y algunas técnicas para defenderse si un monstruo lo atacaba mientras estaba solo.

—¿Y tu...apellido, Solace?

—Ah, por supuesto no es de mi madre—aclaró de inmediato al comprender la pregunta—Apolo lo inventó.

Eso explicaba mucho, resolvía principalmente el misterio de por qué la actitud de Will era tan similar a la de su padre. Criado por Apolo... vaya, pobre. Nico comenzó a compadecerse, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al dios a los diez años y le había dado la impresión de ser de lo más genial, lo cual, básicamente, significaba que era muy irresponsable y despreocupado. Para empezar, había permitido que Thalia Grace conduciera el carro del sol.

—¿Por qué Apolo te crió en el campo?

—No tengo idea—aseguró sin perder su sonrisa, y volteó a mirarlo—. Hace tiempo que no tenía un sueño tan tranquilo, me pregunto por qué ahora.

—No lo sé—dijo Nico—, sólo soy un sueño.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. Es decir, el verdadero Nico debe estar despierto, no duerme mucho, ya sabes.

Nico no sabía por qué le estaba mintiendo. Se dijo que definitivamente sería vergonzoso e incómodo tener que explicar la razón por la cual se metía cada noche en los sueños del rubio, en especial considerando que aún no lo sabía. Will le sonrió.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—replicó divertido—ayer fui por él a su cabaña y lo encontré dormido, tiene el sueño muy pesado.

Vaya, no se había enterado de eso.

—¿Por qué fuiste por m... él? ¿Y cómo entraste en la cabaña?

—Necesitaba ayuda en la enfermería, y la puerta estaba abierta. En fin, intenté despertarlo, pero no reaccionó para nada.

Nico tenía muchas ganas de decirle que, si estaba tan cansado, era porque cuando se supone que debía descansar estaba luchando con monstruos imaginarios para ayudarlo un poco, pero definitivamente era mala idea.

—Dime, por los dioses, que no le hiciste ningún tipo de broma y sólo te fuiste.

Will rió otra vez.

—Jamás haría eso, me agrada Nico. Ah, aunque estuve jugando un poco con su pelo.

Nico se llevó las manos a la cabeza sonrojado.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Eh, no sé, era suave. Además, tenía una expresión tan tranquila que casi no parecía él. Supongo que no tiene pesadillas, estúpido enano suertudo.

Era obvio que le contaba eso porque pensaba que no era él en realidad.

—Tú también tienes suerte, Solace, he estado salvándote de esas estúpidas pesadillas las últimas cuatro noches.

—Lo sé—rió—, creo que si Nico se entera de que sueño con él me matará.

—No es como si pudieses controlarlo—apuntó—, ni siquiera sabes por qué sueñas con Nico.

—Claro que lo sé, supongo que es normal.

—¿Normal? ¿Es normal que la gente sueñe con Nico di Angelo?—preguntó el azabache confundido.

—Es normal que la gente sueñe con la persona que le gusta.

El hijo de Hades no era estúpido, se enorgullecía de no haberse contagiado en ese aspecto de Percy o Jason, pero definitivamente estaba teniendo ciertos problemas para comprender esa situación. Las palabras no acababan de tener sentido y la oración parecía desordenada y fuera de contexto.

—No entiendo.

—Me gusta Nico.

El viento volvió a soplar, meciendo de forma relajante el trigo y el cabello dorado del despreocupado Will Solace. El hijo de Apolo no lucía para nada como si acabara de confesarse: no lo había hecho. El ojiazul creía, en su alegre inocencia, que acababa de decirle todo aquello a un simple personaje de un sueño.

—De hecho, esto es un sueño, tal vez debería aprovechar—dijo el rubio casi para sí mismo.

En ese momento, sin dudarlo un segundo, el ojiazul lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó. Nico despertó en su cabaña, totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado, levemente consciente de que estaba amaneciendo.

oOo

Nico estaba sentado en las mesas cerca de la fogata. Aún faltaba una hora para el desayuno y realmente no tenía hambre, pero necesitaba tomar algo de aire y asimilar ciertas cosas. Él no había sido el que se había despertado. Will Solace (oh, dioses) había regresado a la realidad contra su voluntad—probablemente —gracias a su reloj biológico que lo obligaba a despertar en cuanto amanecía. De modo que, por la sorpresa y al ser echado de los sueños del rubio tan repentinamente, él se había despertado también.

Desde donde estaba, el hijo de Hades era perfectamente capaz de escuchar a los miembros de la cabaña siete ordenando y limpiando su habitación, con demasiado buen humor para ser un grupo de adolescentes que se despertó a las 06:00 a.m. en verano. Entre el ir y venir de los ridículamente alegres miembros de la cabaña, podía escuchar con total precisión la alegre risa del jefe, el maldito de Will Solace, gracias y buenos días.

Nico comenzó a utilizar su amplio vocabulario y múltiples idiomas para maldecir al rubio de todas las formas que conocía. Claro, primero lo confunde, luego lo besa (¡Lo besa!), y después está ahí como si nada hubiese pasado. No sólo eso, sino que además lo obligó a madrugar aún cuando él odiaba, con cada átomo de su pequeño ser, las mañanas. El rey de los fantasmas se preguntó si debería tomárselo tan en serio y molestarse tanto. Visto de forma más lógica, Will no tenía idea de que eso había sucedido realmente. Tal vez ni siquiera entendía ese sueño del todo, en plan _"Vaya, qué raro, soñé que me gustaba Nico di Angelo",_ y en realidad nada de lo que había pasado tenía sentido.

De hecho, Nico se preguntaba si _eso_ contaba como "primer beso". Siendo honestos, en realidad no había pasado, no, al menos, con su cuerpo físico. Aún así, aún conservaba ese extraño sabor cálido y dulce, y la estúpida sensación de querer repetirlo en el mundo real. Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa que actualmente pertenecía a Percy, Jason y él, y se revolvió el cabello en un gesto de lo más histérico. En cuanto se calmó, suspiró sin molestarse en levantar su cabeza, dejando caer sus brazos sobre la superficie de madera.

—Esto es absurdo.

Un leve viento fresco sopló, despeinando aún más su desordenado cabello negro. Levantó la mirada distraído, y sus oscuros ojos decidieron fijarse en el alegre rubio que salía de la cabaña 7, saludando a sus hermanos y riendo de algún chiste o comentario. Llevaba una caja de cartón en las manos, probablemente con medicamentos o algo así, y su camisa naranja del campamento. Su collar tenía cuatro cuentas, y ese verano recibiría la quinta, que también sería la primera de Nico, a pesar de que habían llegado el mismo año. Cinco años sin salir del campamento.

Inconscientemente, el pelinegro se dirigió hacia el ojiazul, que al verlo llegar sonrió ampliamente e hizo una complicada maniobra para lograr sostener la caja con sólo una mano y tener la otra libre para saludarlo.

—Eh, di Angelo, buenos días.

—Buenas.

—Qué inusual verte tan temprano, enano, ¿pesadillas de semidios?—cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—Nah, dormí bien

—¿Dormiste realmente, Casper?—cuestionó Will entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Casper?—levantó una ceja confuso.

—Un fantasma. No cambies el tema, ¿cuánto tiempo dormiste?—comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, y Nico le siguió por impulso.

—De hecho—dijo—anoche estaba... cansado, me acosté a las...10.

Sólo lo había hecho porque Will se durmió a esa hora, pero claro que nadie tenía por qué saber eso. Aún así, decirlo fue bastante incómodo, y sólo más tarde se le ocurrió que podría haber mentido un poco mejor.

—¿Dormiste exactamente ocho horas?—cuestionó escéptico, Nico bostezó.

—Créeme, Solecillo, no fue suficiente. Tal vez tome una siesta.

El rubio lo miró absolutamente sorprendido, como si acabara de decirle que nació en la década de 1930, cosa que de hecho no había escandalizado tanto al rubio como la idea de que Nico di Angelo estuviese dispuesto a dormir como una persona normal. Honestamente, se preguntó si debería ofenderse acaso, pero la idea se retiró rápidamente en cuanto el ojiazul se agachó para apoyar su frente en la del menor.

—Dioses míos, Nico, ¿te sientes mal? ¿tienes fiebre?

—¡¿Qu-qu-qué estás haciendo?!

—Tomar tu temperatura, ¿estás mareado?—preguntó totalmente relajado y sin apartarse.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Y usa tus manos, demonios, es más, no me toques sin avisar!

Will frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás consciente de que estoy sosteniendo una caja?

—¡Como sea!

Sin embargo, Will no se movió, y Nico le lanzó sus mejores miradas intimidantes, aunque jamás funcionaban con él de todos modos. El azabache notó, absolutamente contra su voluntad, que los ojos de Will no eran azules, eran celestes. Tan celestes como si cada vez que mirara al cielo (cosa que hacía a menudo, ya que era muy distraído) le robara un poco de color. También tenía ese pequeño destello dorado, como un pequeño sol en sus ojos, que rodeaba su pupila de forma casi imperceptible. El hijo de Hades odiaba totalmente darse cuenta de esos detalles, sabiendo que lo más interesante que tenía su cara en ese momento era el muy probable sonrojo que causó tener, nuevamente, tan cerca al hijo de Apolo.  
Tragó secamente, y no apartó su mirada de la de Solace ni por un instante, con la vana esperanza de que acabara por asustarse y se retirara, pero no ocurrió. En cambio, Will rió melodiosamente, dejando a Nico ver su sonrisa, perfecta y armoniosa.

—Sabes, si tanto te molesta, te podrías haber movido tú.

 _Touché._

Nico se apartó, suspirando molesto.

—Solace, si quieres ser asesinado, podrías sólo pedirlo.

—Ja, ja, lo pensaré. Vamos, enano, ven a la enfermería, realmente me preocupas—Will comenzó a caminar y, sin saber realmente la razón, Nico lo siguió.

oOo

—Estoy bien—dijo, por millonésima—simplemente estoy cansado ¿sí? No te preocupes.

—Para alguien que hasta ahora ha dormido menos de tres horas diarias y ha subsistido a base de uvas—Will lo miró, claramente molesto—. Sí, es preocupante.

—¿Quién Tártaros te dijo todo eso?

—Mh, Grace.

—Estúpido Jason—masculló.

Will lo había obligado a sentarse en una camilla. La enfermería estaba desierta, ya que aún no había siquiera comenzado el desayuno, y las lesiones más graves que los campistas pudieron haberse producido a estas horas serían las ocasionadas por caerse de la cama. Nico bostezó nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo, y el rubio le miró un poco preocupado. Al azabache le pesaban los párpados, viajar por los sueños y luchar contra monstruos imaginarios cuatro noches consecutivas no era precisamente su idea de sueño reparador.

—Estoy bien—repitió, sentía los ojos llorosos.

—¿Has estado haciendo algo que deba saber?—preguntó Will—¿Viaje sombra?

—No, no los he usado desde la guerra.

—¿Comes lo suficiente?

—No sobrevivo a base de uvas, Solace.

—¿Sales del campamento?

—No.

—¿Has peleado últimamente?

—Sí.

—¿En las prácticas?

Bostezó.

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Con monstruos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Anoche.

—¿Dónde?

—En tus...

Maldito Hipnos, detestaba ser tan sincero cuando estaba adormecido. Will se vio confundido por la repentina interrupción luego de las respuestas instantáneas que le había proporcionado. Nico rezó a todos los dioses que conocía para que el hijo de Apolo no comenzara a atar cabos. _Padre,_ pensó, _sálvame de ésta y juro no volver a discutir con Perséfone._ No sabía si su padre le haría demasiado caso, pero decidió no esperar para averiguarlo.

—Solace, estoy cansado—dijo apresuradamente—¿puedo dormir aquí?

—Supongo que está bien—decidió el rubio—. Te traeré el desayuno en un rato.

Nico asintió y se recostó. Se había salvado por poco, y el susto se había llevado toda su motivación para dormir, pero al menos era una buena excusa para no seguir hablando con el hijo de Apolo y delatarse solo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría mantener el secreto, y con el jefe de la cabaña siete fuera, y finalmente relajado, consiguió dormir.

oOo

Para cuando Will llegó, el desayuno ya estaba servido. Tomó un plato, pidió cualquier cosa que se le ocurrió y se acercó al fuego. Lanzó apresuradamente una porción de pizza (que no era precisamente un gran desayuno) a la fogata y le dedicó a su padre una plegaria rápida: _Eh, papá_ pensó, _gracias por ser tan, umh, genial._

Por lo general sólo daban ofrendas durante la cena, pero Will había tomado la costumbre de hacerlo en cada comida. Quería mucho al tío Apolo.

Cualquiera que lo conociera mínimamente bien habría notado que esa mañana, el rubio estaba más distraído de lo normal. Por supuesto, era culpa de Nico di Angelo. El hijo de Hades parecía enfermo, aunque siendo justos, siempre se veía así. No sólo eso, sino que además, durante las últimas cuatro noches, lo había visto en sus sueños, y, bien, le gustaba, pero _¿qué demonios significa eso?._

El ojiazul comenzaba a temer que, quizás, fuese algún tipo de predicción del Oráculo de Delfos y Nico estuviese en peligro. Claro que, en teoría, el Oráculo no funcionaba desde la desaparición de Apolo, pero... No, simplemente no podía ser eso, si se encargaba de mantener a Nico en el campamento (lo encerraría de ser necesario) no había forma de que corriera peligro.

Y aún así, Nico dijo que había estado luchando con monstruos.

Will sabía que no mentía, tenía una facilidad sorprendente para notar cuando la personas lo hacían, pero ese era más bien su secreto, pues probablemente la gente se asustaría de alguien a quien no pueden engañar. Sonaba duro, pero estaba convencido de que uno jamás confía en la gente lo suficiente como para decir sólo a verdad. Y, recientemente, añadió el motivo de que no quería ser comparado con un par de perros con mal carácter.

Will se acercó automáticamente a la mesa de los tres grandes (o, como solía llamarla para fastidiar a Nico, "los dos grandes y el enano") y le reportó la situación a Percy y Jason, además de pedirles muy amablemente que mantuvieran sus traseros alejados porque Nico realmente parecía muy cansado.

—Oh, dioses—murmuró Jason—¿Crees que esté haciendo esa cosa con las sombras de nuevo?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no, ¿tú sabes algo, Jackson?

El hijo de Poseidón se veía pensativo, aunque resultaba difícil saber si realmente pensaba en el tema o en los ingredientes de su desayuno. No despegaba los ojos del plato.

—No serán viajes sombra—dijo finalmente—, pero Nico debe estar haciendo algo raro.

—¿Tú crees?—preguntó el romano dudoso, pinchando distraídamente un trozo de carne, para luego apuntar a Percy con el tenedor—Nico se ve muy alegre, no parecer estar haciendo nada malo.

Will sabía a qué se refería. Desde el primer día en la enfermería, el hijo de Hades se había portado más alegre de lo usual, si bien se veía cansado la mayoría del tiempo, siempre parecía satisfecho. El rubio se había sentado casi inconscientemente y sólo notó que había terminado su comida cuando Percy le dijo que dejara de comer aire. El rubio tomó otro plato, y decidió llevarle a Nico algo dulce—un pastel—porque eso podría subirle los ánimos y darle más energía. Corrió a la enfermería, tan confundido como cuando salió, aún con las mismas dudas y aún con el sabor dulce que tenía en los labios desde su sueño de hacía unas horas. La pizza no había servido para deshacerse de él, y pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. _¿Los sueños tienen sabor?_ Más aún, ¿lo tienen los besos?

oOo

Nico no durmió tanto como hubiese querido, aunque siendo justos, hubiese querido dormir mucho, porque a) no quería volver a ver la cara del hijo de Apolo en lo que le quedara de existencia mortal y b) había soñado precisamente con él. Nuevamente soñó con el beso, sólo que fue distinto esta vez:sin sabor dulce, sin mariposas. Probablemente porque no había pasado. El segundo beso se había llevado las secuelas del primero, y, aunque Nico casi golpea su cabeza con la pared más cercana al pensar en ello, quería recuperarlas. Pero no podía.

Estuvo a punto de hacer una retirada estratégica sin retorno al inframundo para despejar sus ideas, cuando vio un trozo de pastel con chocolate sobre la mesa junto a él, estiró su mano y, pensó que antes de desaparecer, podría aceptar un último regalo del chico que—aparentemente y de forma por demás involuntaria—le gustaba. Apenas había probado el dulce cuando el hijo de Apolo entró, con un estetoscópio en el cuello y una bata blanca.

Will le sonrió como si fuese la cosa más buena del mundo. Estaba despeinado, llevaba una libreta bajo el brazo y su bata estaba desabrochada (lo cual anulaba todo su propósito), dejando ver una remera verde de cirujano, eso, sumado a que su pelo se veía húmedo y desarreglado, le dio a Nico la importante información para deducir que acababa de ducharse. No se sintió ningún tipo de Sherlock Holmes al llegar a esa conclusión. El rubio se acercó alegremente.

—¡Hey, Nico, pensé que te habíamos perdido!

—¿Eh?

—¡Dormiste todo el día, pulga! vine a ver si seguías igual y me iba a acostar.

Oh no. No, no, no. No podía haber dormido todo el día ¿verdad? no podía haber cambiado sus horarios de sueño. No podía ser que Will Solace fuese a ir a dormir cuando él tenía tanta energía como si acabase de tomar seis latas de café puro y hubiese pasado una tarde con Leo Valdez. No podía ser que no pudiera salvarle esa noche.

Se quedó en silencio, viendo la sonrisa del rubio con absoluta culpa. La sonrisa de Will, la que lo caracterizaba, la que hacía a Nico tan feliz, estaba a punto de desaparecer, como aquella primera noche, y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. _Por favor,_ pensó, _que me caiga algo pesado en la cabeza para que vuelva a dormirme._

—Di Angelo—Will frunció el ceño contrariado—¿me escuchas?...Hey—Nico no respondió, y el rubio pareció preocuparse—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres pasar aquí la noche?

—Quédate.

—¿Mh?—Will parpadeó incrédulo.

Nico sabía que estaba haciendo en ridículo épicamente, y que Cupido debía estar revolcándose de risa en el Olimpo, pero le dio igual, si Will iba a sufrir otra vez de esa forma, al menos quería que no estuviese solo. _Eso es estúpido di Angelo,_ se dijo, _tiene como veinte hermanos._ Pero los Apolo no parecían reparar en sus pesadillas... o tal vez se habían resignado a que el pobre las tendría cada vez que cerrara los ojos para dormir. Fuese cual fuese el caso, si no podía ayudarle directamente, al menos pretendía estar con él.

 _¿Por qué?_

La respuesta era tan estúpida que no se molestó en contestarse a sí mismo.

—Es que—dijo incómodo—me siento... mal, creo que podría desmayarme o algo y... claro, no te pido que te quedes despierto pero... emh...

—Amigo, mientes fatal, ¿qué pasa?

Estúpido Solace.

—¡Te-tengo mis motivos! ¿sí? No es como si fuera a pintarte "soy un rayito de luz idiota" en la frente mientras duermes, así que...

—¿Rayito de luz?

Nico sabía que estaba comenzando a decir incoherencias, la cabeza le dolía, estaba preocupado y nervioso, si no conseguía convencer al _rayito de luz idiota_ de quedarse, no sólo no podría estar a su lado, sino que además habría hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida sin motivo.

—...Y además—dijo en determinado momento, moviendo sus ojos en todas direcciones y levantando las manos en un gesto defensivo—, tú estuviste jugando con mi pelo mientras dormía el otro día y yo no...

Oh, santo Hades.

—¡¿Estabas despierto?!—chilló aterrado.

—¡Sí!—dijo, su voz tres veces más aguda de lo normal.

—¡Mientes!

—¡Argh! ¡¿Cómo Tártaros haces eso?!—se quejó Nico, intentando desviar la conversación en cualquier dirección menos _esa._

—¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso si estabas dormido?!—Will estaba sonrojado, cuando se avergonzaba sus orejas se ponían rojas, lo cual era adorable, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Nico prefirió no responder. No podía mentir, no planeaba decir la verdad, sólo bajó la mirada y esperó a que el hijo de Apolo hiciese sus propias deducciones. Con mucha, mucha suerte, erróneas. La cara de Will se pusó diez veces más roja, y fue obvio que había acertado.

—Ah.

—Lo siento.

De verdad lo sentía, se había colado en sus sueños sin ningún tipo de permiso, lo había visto en sus momentos más débiles y lo había engañado de alguna forma para que le contara su pasado, se le declarara sin saberlo y lo besara. Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Will, se autoproclamó la peor persona del mundo y deseó que se lo tragara la tierra,cosa que de hecho podría lograr, si el hijo de Apolo no estuviese presente, pues él le había prohibido la magia del Inframundo y, aunque hubiese desacatado la orden con el asunto de los sueños, no pensaba desobedecer más. No, no sólo eso, no sería un cobarde, se quedaría allí para recibir el puñetazo que, seguramente, el rubio estaba preparando para él. Levantó lentamente la mirada.

—Puedes reaccionar, si quieres—propuso, al ver al rubio con la misma expresión.

—¿Qu...?—Will casi cae al suelo, en su lugar, retrocedió como si Nico le estuviese ofreciendo armas químicas—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Pequeña pulga enana y sombría!

—Sí, lo sé, perdón, mira, voy a...

—¡Planeabas ignorar que me había declarado, eh!—se quejó molesto—¡Eso es muy cobarde de tu parte!

No era precisamente una buena reacción pero...

—¿Qué?¿qui-quieres mi respuesta?—Nico se lo pensó mejor y frunció el ceño—¡Hey! No me llames cobarde, Solecillo, por si no lo has notado, aún estoy aquí.

—¡Tratar de desviar el tema es cobarde!—acusó señalándolo.

—¡No intento desviar nada!

—¡Pues contesta, estúpido charquito de oscuridad!

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

Todo se quedó en silencio, Nico no fue consciente de lo que decía hasta que acabó de hacerlo. Amplió los ojos tanto como era posible y se sonrojó más de lo que jamás lo había hecho. El viento entraba por la ventana, movía las cortinas, provocaba frío en el cuello de Nico y movía el cabello dorado de Will de forma casi rítmica, como si fuese seda, o la cosa más suave del mundo, y di Angelo pudo entender que quizás eso había pensado el rubio cuando se metió en su cabaña dos noches atrás. Todo era tan diferente del sueño, y a la vez tan similar. El viento, el ambiente, el brillo en los ojos celestes y la confesión que fue pronunciada sin quererlo.

El silencio parecía más bien fuera de lugar luego de los gritos que habían llenado la habitación momentos antes. Ya no había rastro de ira en ninguno de los dos.

—P-pues eso—dijo Nico, después de lo que parecieron horas—, no soy ningún cobarde, Solace.

Will no parecía capaz de volver a la realidad y, por un momento, Nico consideró escribir algún apodo estúpido en su cara por mera venganza.

—¿Por...? Emh—Will se removió incómodo, y el hijo de Hades comprendió lo que quería decir.

—Te encontré durmiendo aquí el primer día en la enfermería—explicó, no más tranquilo pero seguro de que debía aclarar todo—. Tú... tu expresión me pareció tan... fue como...—no le gustaba recordar aquello, hizo una pequeña mueca, mirando su pastel—no parecías tú, Solace. Me molestó, impulsivamente entré a tus sueños para ver si era... algo que yo pudiese cambiar, pero no pude, y acabé mintiéndote y...perdóname.

Nico sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa que siempre le ofrecía Will Solace, tal vez, con un poco más de ternura en sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias, Nico.

Nico suspiró con un alivio tal que pensó que podría echarse a llorar allí mismo, su sonrisa, todo Will era perfecto, punto. Lo reconfortó de tal manera que impulsivamente lo abrazo, rápido, como si estuviese atrapando un animal, temiendo que, de saber lo que haría, se apartaría. El rubio correspondió rápidamente y di Angelo tuvo que volver a suspirar.

—Ya no lo hagas, en serio, te hace daño—susurró Will.

—Pero tú no podrás dormir bien.

—Hey, me las arreglare—Nico casi pudo escuchar como sonreía—. Pensaré en ti y soñaré cosas buenas.

—Cállate, soñarás con cadáveres.

—Nah, soñaré contigo.

Nico decidió no decir más, permaneció con los ojos cerrados aspirando el aroma a aire libre que Will tenía. No sabía cómo describirlo, ni si realmente había algo que pudiese oler así, pero era en lo que le hacía pensar, le gustaba.

—Mh, Nico—llamó Will, su tono levemente incómodo.

—¿Mh?

—Tengo que, ejem, pedirte un favor.

Nico abrió los ojos, pero no se separó.

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que es mucho pedir, emh, volver a besarte.

—Claro que es mucho pedir—el azabache se apartó—, yo te besaré esta vez.

Y lo hizo, y sintió mariposas, y, definitivamente, fue mil veces mejor que en sus sueños.

 **Fin.**

 **Si les gustó, escribiré más, aunque no cuento con ello xD es mi primer Solangelo, y me gustaría saber que tan mal estoy, así que por favor... ¿Reviews?**


End file.
